


Adrenaline in My Veins

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Post-Quidditch Sex, Quidditch, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry finds Draco in the locker room after a stormy Quidditch match.





	Adrenaline in My Veins

__

_You take me to the top I'm ready for_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins_  
_I do what it takes_

****

“You’re a fucking arse, Malfoy!” Harry growled as he burst into the Quidditch locker rooms. He was drenched from the rain, every layer of his uniform molding to his body, becoming a slick second skin, his glasses dotted with raindrops, his hair dripping onto the floor below him.

“What’s wrong, Potter? Can’t stand that you lost?” Draco called, his smooth voice echoing throughout the room. Harry heard water falling audibly, a cloud of steam emanating from the showers. Harry tore off his outer robe, letting the sopping fabric drop to the ground as he followed the sound of Draco’s voice. “You’d think after all these years you’d realize that I’m simply better than you.”

Thunder shook the locker room, the heavy winds outside violently rattling the doors as Harry’s heart thudded harshly in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

Harry kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt as he rounded the corner. Harry's glasses became blurred with the thick layer of steam wafting toward him. He impatiently cast a wandless charm, his vision clearing. 

Draco was standing beneath the spray of the shower, his pale skin shining as water rained down, every inch of him naked and wet. He stood with his back to Harry, long fingers running through his hair as he tilted his head back. Harry let his eyes wander from Draco’s slim shoulders to the dimples on his lower back, just above his perfect arse, all the way down to the muscles of his toned calves. 

Harry couldn’t help himself. Still dressed in his Quidditch trousers, he stepped into the shower behind Draco, almost vibrating with need and arousal as he placed his hands on Draco’s hips, running his thumbs over the jut of Draco’s hipbones and feeling the muscles clench in his abdomen. Draco’s head fell back onto Harry’s shoulder as he let out a moan. 

“Couldn’t even get fully undressed, Potter?” Draco taunted, though his voice shook when Harry wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“I don't have to be fully naked to fuck you,” Harry breathed into Draco's ear, biting down on the skin of his neck, almost feeling Draco's pulse beneath his teeth. 

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s cock, stroking Draco with a firm hand, while he reached down to unbutton his trousers, pulling out his cock and pressing forward until it was enveloped by Draco's slick arsecheeks. Draco arched back into Harry, shifting up onto his toes so that Harry’s cock slid up and down between his cheeks, the swollen head catching on the rim of Draco's hole. 

“Fuck me...” Draco sighed, and Harry could feel a sticky substance running over his fingers, Draco's cock drooling precome. 

Harry’s gut clenched. He almost felt dizzy with want. “I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you any way you want.”

“Yes, yes - _shit_ \- Fuck me.” 

Harry let go of Draco's cock, ignoring his whine of protest, “I'll fuck you _if_ you admit that I'm better at Quidditch.”

“That's not fair! I'll just - I'll finish myself.”

Harry chuckled, stepping back from Draco and leaning against the shower wall, stroking himself and running a hand over his balls, feeling them heavy in his hand, the veins standing out on his cock. He could feel Draco's gaze on him.

“You're pathetic. Would you rather jerk yourself all alone, or would you rather I ram my cock into your arse until you can hardly walk tomorrow?” Harry slid a hand over his chest and let out a sigh, “So what will it be, Malfoy?”

It didn't take long for Draco to cave. 

Harry opened him up slowly, first with his tongue, then with his fingers, gently fucking one, then two, then three of his fingers inside until Draco was begging for more. When he finally bent Draco over, he fucked him so hard it left bruises on Draco’s hips, Draco's fingers grasping for purchase on the tile walls while his toes curled with pleasure.

Outside, a storm was raging. Draco's cries of pleasure drowned out by the crash of thunder and the pounding rain. 

When they had both come - twice - Harry held Draco in his arms, their hearts beating in sync as their breathing slowed. 

It was only then, when they were both sated and sleepy, that they allowed themselves to kiss, to open themselves up and let their lips slide against one another.

It was only then that they could admit that adrenaline wasn't the only reason they were fucking.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Whatever it Takes' by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
